Broken Wings
by Kanda Chii
Summary: ¿Por qué no puedo ser cómo tú?... ¿Por qué sólo soy esto?... ¿Por qué… debo alejarme de ti? Tan solo te he amado desde que llegué aquí, pero lo único que he hecho ha sido cambiar todo, cambiarte. Sé que no soy nada…. ¿Juegas conmigo?... Aún así…te amo


Broken Wings

¿Por qué no puedo ser cómo tú?... ¿Por qué sólo soy esto?... ¿Por qué… debo alejarme de ti? Tan solo te he amado desde que llegué aquí, pero lo único que he hecho ha sido cambiar todo, cambiarte. Sé que no soy nada…. ¿Juegas conmigo?... Aún así… te amaré…porque eres el único al que he amado y al único que amaré… ¿Merezco morir?... ¿Puedo morir en tus brazos?

* * *

No sé cuando comenzó esta situación, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba en los brazos de Caín. No me importaba. Estaba en un puesto que nunca nadie imaginó que llegaría. Marionettenspieler. Un terrano que llegó más allá que muchos methusalens. ¿Me importa?... No. ¿Me importaba?... En ese momento sí.

No es que haya madurado mucho desde ese entonces, más bien no creo ni quiero llegar a madurar nunca. Mi máscara me protege, y esta es inmadura. Mi comportamiento no es aleatorio. Los que piensas esos se equivocan. Aprendí a vivir en un mundo de mentirosos y demacrados actores que no sabían interpretar sus papeles, para mi suerte, actuar y manipular son dos de mis grandes habilidades.

Pero, pronto me di cuenta de que mi concepción del mundo era muy distinta de la real. Tras ponerme al servicio de Mein Herr, dejé de ser el titiritero, para convertirme en su marioneta. Un títere de carne débil, y en aquel momento moldeable. No hay que olvidar que me uní a la RozenKreuz muy joven, y no conocía nada de la vida. Pero me era irrelevante eso, ya que buscaba a alguien superior a mí, alguien al cual servir… Sí, soy una marioneta.

Los hilos que controla Caín provocan mi movimiento, y si fallo, soy castigado. Pero esto tampoco es relevante. Para mí sus deseos y órdenes son los designios de un nuevo dios. Esos hechos que yo también deseo, será labrado con sus manos, y así, nacerá el mundo que siempre imaginé, y aunque yo no viva en él, porque presiento y sé que no viviré para verlo, pasará de ser una utopía a convertirse en la realidad.

Sí, deseo la destrucción de mi raza, de los terranos, de los vulgares humanos. No son nada, y yo tampoco soy nada. Si yo soy una burda marioneta, los demás son miserables títeres que serán controlados por los hilos que yo mueva, y si es necesario, cortaré sus alas, ya que las mías me fueron arrebatadas hace mucho tiempo.

Mis alas, mi inocencia… Fueron cortadas de cuajo hace mucho tiempo, y entonces conocí la venganza. Fuente de la que bebí abundantemente y aún sigue corriendo por mis venas. De la que aún dispongo para acabar, segar vidas, tal vez de inocentes, pero es algo que no me importaba, ni me incumbe.

Para purificar el mundo, hemos de acabar con muchos… Todo sea por el fin que perseguimos… Todo sea por el líder al cual servimos. Caín Contramundi…Cuando le conocí pensé que mi vida le pertenecía. Incluso, varios años que pasé en la Orden aún lo pensaba, ahora sé… que nunca le pertenecía, ya que mi vida tiene un dueño desde hace tiempo.

Un dueño, que yo desconocía, y él mismo desconocía dicha pertenecía. Esa persona no era corriente. Claro que llamó mi atención, pero nunca pensé que pudiese estar a su altura, claro…nunca he estado ni estaré a su altura.

Pero, al principio no me acercaba a él. Respeto… Lástima, pena… No sabía sobre esos sentimientos, ni me importaban. Mis únicos objetivos… eran los de Mein Herr. Nada más me incumbía. En ese tiempo era imperturbable. Que inocente…

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le vi. No podía imaginar que había alguien más poderoso que yo. Puede que Caín fuese el ser más poderoso del mundo, pero mis pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacía el ser que había en su lado. Isaak Fernand Von Kämpfer.

Desde ese segundo, le admiré sin poder remediarlo. No sabía cómo enfocar mis sentimientos hacía él, y él, además era distante conmigo. Con lo que nunca hubo acercamiento entre ambos. Tan solo nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, mientras yo colocaba una falsa sonrisa en mis labios, él me miraba como el ser inferior que era, que aún soy y siempre seré.

Lo que él no pudo imaginar es que yo empezará a acosarle. Tal vez por la cara de molestia que ponía al verme entrar en su laboratorio. Tal vez porque era el único que me llamaba la atención. Recuerdo más de una vez entrar en su laboratorio y que Isaak estuviese tan concentrado que no notase que yo me sentaba en el sillón. Para cuando despertaba él ya no estaba ahí, pero a cambio, había una manta sobre mí. Tal vez ese gesto… Solamente, tal vez, eso me invitaba a entrar en su mundo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, los días, las misiones, solo eran un pretexto para distraerme mientras le esperaba. Sí, cuando me quise dar cuenta le esperaba. Pronto noté como mi sonrisa falsa se convertía en verdadera. Sin percatarme pronto me abrazaba a él. Y lo que si me sorprendía es que si me dejaba.

Mientras todos me veían como una molestia, yo me iba adentrando en su mundo… lentamente me convertía en parte de él, sin que nadie lo notase, ya que todos pensaban que yo tan solo era su juguete. Tal vez tenían razón. Pero… Eso me hacía sentir… ¿feliz?

No tardé poco en pasarme, y darle un beso. Sentir como mi corazón se paraba al darme cuenta de mi acto. Mi parte impulsiva, al parecer no soy un perfecto actor, pues no siempre puedo mantenerla a raya. Pero no podía creer que Isaak, enemigo declarado de los terranos, me volviese a besar.

No lo sé, nunca lo sabré, pero supongo que al principio solo fue por sus ganas de tenerme, de poseerme. Porque, aunque muchos me odiasen por ser de la raza que soy, sé que muchos quisieron compartir la cama conmigo, supuestamente soy bello. Pero, ¿también Isaak pensaba eso?

No me importó, aunque mi cuerpo estuviese marcado por las garras y la pasión de Caín, esa fue la primera noche que fui de Isaak, y nunca olvidaré ese momento, porque más allá del acto… me di cuenta que sin él, ya no podría vivir. Me di cuenta… de que le quería.

Para mi sorpresa, se quedó conmigo toda la noche, no abrazándome, pero en la misma cama que yo. ¿Qué más podía desear?...Sigo y era un crío. Era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de que podía tener unos sentimientos semejantes. Y sí, aun que Isaak nunca me llegase a querer, yo era feliz.

Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era solo un juguete, sino que estaba llegando a ser algo más. Cada noche, cada vez, cada gemido, cada lágrima, que derramaba o pasaba con él, me sentía más cerca y más lejano del mundo que me rodeaba.

Como si pudiese durar por siempre esa situación me deje llevar. Cada vez más cerca, acabamos durmiendo abrazados en las noches. Bañándonos juntos e incluso comiendo. Isaak pronto comenzó a beber de mi sangre mientras yo me veía reflejado en un espejo pensando qué había hecho para merecer tal felicidad.

Pero como todo lo bueno, pronto mi dueño, se dio cuenta que tan frágil era. Caín me utilizó en otro de sus juegos, dejándome literalmente para el arrastre. Sentir mi tibi sangre sobre mi cuerpo no era una sensación del todo desagradable, aunque sinceramente me gustaba sentir dentro a Isaak más que a Mein Herr.

Ese día estaba particularmente molesto, creo que descubrió que le juego había dejado de serlo hace mucho por mi parte. Por eso se reía de mis aspiraciones. ¿Cómo un terrano como yo aspiraba a ser amado por alguien como Isaak?... Sé que mis esperanzas eran totalmente tontas, sin sentido, pero yo estaba bien así, aunque solo fuese un juguete de la persona a la cual amaba.

Caín se molesto al ver mi sonrisa mientras él jugaba con mi cuerpo. Seguramente por eso casi morí esa noche. Pero, para mi sorpresa llamó a Isaak para que me curase. No recuerdo mucho de esos momentos ya que el dolor nublaba mis sentidos. Tenía la vista borrosa, pero una cosa muy clara, ya que esas dos frases cambiaron mi vida.

-Isaak…-susurré débilmente- Aunque sea solo un terrano…. ¿me quieres un poco?

No sé si su respuesta fue sincera pero… Eso hizo que mi corazón volviese a latir.

-Sí…Mein Kind… un poco.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí…que realmente había encontrado un lugar al que regresar, un lugar del cual no me quería ir. Alguien a quien proteger, y al que amar indefinidamente, incluso después de mi muerte. Alguien al que siempre recordar… a Isaak.

Y quien diría que mi último pensamiento fuese de él. Sí, el último.

Caín me envió a una misión, pero no pensaba que nuestros enemigos, Abel, Esther y los demás estuviesen allí, y menos encontrarme con el primero y comenzar a luchar contra él. Al principio estaba convencido de que iba a ganar. Hasta que ante mis ojos el muy maldito se transformó.

Pensé que moriría, ya que mis poderes no eran suficientes para vencerle, pero apareció Mein Herr.

-¡Caín sama!-dije esperanzado, ya que tenía el brazo herido y mis facultades de titiritero estaban un poco reducidas.

Vi su sonrisa y noté que algo iba mal. Algo…iba a pasarme. Y en efecto, así fue. Sentí un inmenso dolor en mi pecho, no podía respirar. Miré hacía el lugar observando como la sangre cubría todo mi cuerpo. Solo pude expresar dos palabras mientras caía al suelo.

-¿Por qué?....

Pero claro que había pensado más que esas. No noté ni oía nada más. Mi sangre abandonaba rápidamente mi cuerpo. Todo en lo que había creído… Todo lo que había hecho definitivamente no había servido de nada. Desde un principio sabía que mi vida no iba a ser perdonada.

Solo era un terrano. Pero sentí lágrimas en mi rostro. Tenía frío mientras notaba que pronto iba a perderme en el abismo. Isaak…. ¿Estaría bien?...

Isaak… ¿Por qué no puedo ser cómo tú?... ¿Por qué sólo soy esto?... ¿Por qué… debo alejarme de ti? Tan solo te he amado desde que llegué aquí, pero lo único que he hecho ha sido cambiar todo, cambiarte. Sé que no soy nada…. ¿Juegas conmigo?... Aún así… te amaré…porque eres el único al que he amado y al único que amaré… ¿Merezco morir?... ¿Puedo morir en tus brazos?

¿Puedes ser lo último que vea antes de dejar este mundo?... Antes de tener que abandonarte… ¿Puedo… escuchar un te amo de tus labios?... Compadécete de mí… De este pobre e ignorante terrano… ¿Sabes que te amo n…o?...

* * *

En algún otro lugar. Lejos de dónde se estaba produciendo la pelea, alguien que no sabía que había pasado, derramó una lágrima sin comprender el motivo. Se llevó la mano al corazón sintiéndolo vacío. Enfadado frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Von Kämpfer?... ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó un subordinado a Isaak.

-Vuelve al trabajo-susurró fríamente.

¿Qué había sido eso?... No pudo evitar pensar en cierto castaño molesto. Le habían mandado de misión. ¿Estaría herido?... Un pensamiento le horrorizó. Se quiso convencer de que no era posible, ya que días atrás el castaño le había afirmado que volvería para molestarle.

Se mordió el labio.

-Dietrich… Estás bien… Mein Kind…¿verdad?


End file.
